


Of Lazy Sunday Mornings and Interrupting Phonecalls

by queenofmashatar



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmashatar/pseuds/queenofmashatar
Summary: They were in a routine, and this was theirs. But when one morning Rhona interrupted Vanessa and Charity's normal Sunday routine, Charity attempts to get her own way, even if it could embarrass both Rhona and Vanessa along the way.





	Of Lazy Sunday Mornings and Interrupting Phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> Vanity attempt #2. I blame my day off for this one.
> 
> I've labelled this M, but I'd say its a soft M or M-ish. Its not super M, but I didn't think it was T.

At the beginning of their relationship, Vanessa and Charity had decided on separate residences, nights shared between the Woolpack and Tug Ghyll. It became an easy pattern and routine that they fell into at first, they were together most nights, yet the passion of their relationship could be kept burning with some element of mystery by having their own spaces. With four children between them, two of them under the age of four, there was some mystery between them, they didn’t crowd each others space.

But this so called “space” hadn’t lasted long. Moses’ toys had quickly migrated to Vanessa’s and vice versa, she’d heard the cries and yelps of Chas one morning when she stepped on one of Johnny’s trucks coming down the stairs of the Woolpack. Their clothes often shared a wardrobe, shoes at the foot of each others doors; its safe to say that Charity’s wardrobe possessed an ungodly amount of striped jumpers by this point.

Sunday’s were their favourite days, they have the same routine and very little changes. The Woolpack had a late open so they spent the mornings wrapped in each others arms before Moses and Johnny came running in signalling to Charity that she had to get changed and head back over to the pub. She’d take the kids down the stairs, make them breakfast putting them in front of Cbeebies, making a brew for herself and her girlfriend before heading back up to get changed. Vanessa wont have moved. She may have rolled into a more confortable position, but she’d sit their watching her girlfriend change for the day, for which Charity, without fail, would utter ‘Enjoying the show babe?’. It was routine, it was their routine.

But this morning was different. They woke up tangled in each other, check. The kids came running in all full of energy despite the ungodly hour, check. However, when Charity returned back to their room after providing Moses and Johnny their sustenance and cartoons, Vanessa was sat upright with her phone pressed to her ear chatting down the line to whomever was on the other end of the call. Taking a gulp of her own tea and placing Vanessa’s mug next to her on the bedside table, she received a mouthed thank you from the blonde vet before she began humming down the line as she took a sip of the beverage.

Charity could only chuckle as she watched her girlfriends antics.

‘I kept calling the Waltons, but they just kept asking more questions about Trixie. New dog owners drive me crazy sometimes, all filled with worry. I swear Rhona, this pup is more hassle than she’s worth. I might ask Paddy to take over because I’d rather do anything but deal with her owners again’. Vanessa’s voice was oh so telling, this case had been grinding down on her for the past week. If she wasn’t complaining to Rhona, Charity was on the receiving end.

After quickly rolling her eyes at the vet, and after taking one more sip of her own tea, she smirked at her once more before disappearing into the bathroom to wash away any remnants of sleep from her features.

When she returned to the room, Vanessa paid little mind to her better half, her thoughts fixed solely on her conversation with Rhona, simply fiddling with the hem of the covers that surrounded her body; her eyes were drawn to the passers by outside of the window rather than her girlfriend. So when Charity plopped down onto the sheets next to her instead of continuing her morning routine, she was quick to offer a glare to the other woman. She was ready to scald Charity for jostling her, but she was quickly leaning into Vanessa’s shoulder and placing kisses to the exposed skin so that any upset that she felt was quickly lost on her lips.

Vanessa couldn’t help but smirk at her girlfriends antics, the corners of her mouth were simply unable the resist pulling up into a sly smile as she moved the hand not holding the phone to her ear around the neck of her girlfriend to that she could absentmindedly trail her fingers through Charity’s untamed her, nails making slow trails up and down her neck.

Charity was quick to kiss her shoulder once more, quick to however move onto other patches of exposed skin, trailing her lips across her collar bone and across the vets exposed neck, all the whilst Vanessa’s hand remained griped to the ends of her hair as she continued her conversation with Rhona down the line, humming both in satisfaction at Charity’s actions but also at something Rhona had remarked to her, cautious about how she verbalise her thoughts to Rhona on the other end.

‘We can go for a walk if you’d like, take Johnny and Leo out so they can let off some steam. Ross isn’t coming for Moses until later if you dont mind him tagging along. I’m watching him whilst Charity is working’.

Charity couldn’t help but grin against Vanessa’s skin at the thought of her watching over Moses, quick to move a hand down the lines of the vets figure in an effort to show her appreciation for the love she showed towards her son. This level of domesticity was unfamiliar to her. Her thumb, however, was quick to trace the line where the hem of her pyjama vest had separated from its bottoms, the thumb increasing its rhythms as it became more insistant and rougher as she attempted to work Vanessa up in a show of appreciation.

By now she had moved from the vets side, shifting and lifting her body so that she was effectively straddling the woman, her body partially hovering above her, Charity couldn’t help but longingly look down at the vet as she remained on the phone.

With a small pull of her hair, however, her attention was quickly grasped and Vanessa was soon mouthing at her to stop with a quick shake of her head. Though Charity returned an accepting nod but made no effort to move her body off of her girlfriend.

In a quick motion, Charity moved down the body of her girlfriend, beginning to press feather light kisses across Vanessa’s abdomen that only served to allow a hiss fall from Vanessa’s lips. She could only look up at Vanessa with a sheepish grin as Charity received a bewildered look in return as the vet went back to her conversation with her friend eager for Charity to stop but never verbalising this over the fear of how her voice would sound. Any words would be betrayed by her tone.

But Charity didn’t stop, now thinking of more ways to rile her girlfriend up. Once more, she began pressing kisses to the blonde vets stomach, but this time she began to pull at the waist of her pyjama bottoms, her underwear likewise slowly moving down as well. She couldn’t help but smirk at Vanessa’s breathy sigh down the phone.

The response was humorous as she began to hear the vague confusion from Rhona on the other end of the phone. But she chose to ignore this instead choosing to pepper kisses up and down her girlfriends now exposed legs, beginning to feel the goosebumps that were slowly forming after being exposed to the cool air.

‘I don’t know what you can hear Rhona, it’s probably just the kids or whatever show Charity put them in front of’. Rhona obviously knew they were together, but not the extent in which they spent time together, more specifically the hours which Charity spent at Tug Ghyll instead of at the Woolpack. Rhona was still under the impression that they had the occasional dinner or a quick flirt across the pub. It wasn’t that they didn’t want Rhona to know, or anybody else for that manner. It was simply the case that people were not looking at what was blatantly in front of them.

‘Charity is there at this time of the morning?’, she could hear through the receiver of the phone, shock evident in her tone, as she began to look once more at Vanessa’s expression as she slowly moved her hands down to her girlfriends lower half, pulling her hands under the vets exposed rear in an effort to pull her closer. 

‘I guess, yes. She’s just sorting Moses and Johnny out before she heads over to work’. At this point Vanessa’s eyes were tightly closed, one hand between for teeth in effort to suppress her desire, the tea that Charity had made her forgotten about on the bedside counter.

Charity once more dropped her lips to Vanessa’s skin, still grinning as she nipped at the supple skin of her thighs.

‘So could I guess that she spent the night’, Rhona’s voice teased over the line, a clear blush rising up Vanessa’s cheeks that she had been caught out by her friend. As slight moan coming out as she went to answer, when at the same time Charity pressed a kiss to her exposed womanhood, her tongue expertly probing at the skin and driving Vanessa crazy. Though Charity had dropped an arm across the vets waist, it did little to restrain Vanessa’s movements as another, more seductive moan came falling from her lips.

‘Ness, babe, keep it down, don’t want the kids coming and running the moment’, Charity couldn’t resist piping up at that point, this driving a response from Rhona who had clearly heard the remark.

‘So not only is Charity clearly there at your place, she is quite literally there right now!’, Charity could hear the shriek from here between Vanessa’s legs, ‘And, wow, Vanessa. Are you having sex whilst on the phone to me?’ 

Charity could still hear Rhona’s shocked ramblings, even with her head between Vanessa’s thighs trying to focus on other things, far more interested in driving her girlfriend to the edge rather than listening to the conversation said girlfriend was having with her friend.

‘Well not quite, and anyway, we weren’t having sex when you originally called’, Vanessa uttered as if this justified their actions, her voice breathy as she attempted to control her pleasure and attempted to not crush her girlfriends head where it currently laid between her thighs. Yet when Rhona’s voice spoke up once more, uttering somethings of being careful around Charity, Vanessa was quick to declare that she ‘really needs to go’ after Charity extended her tongue once more.

After Vanessa squirmed ever so slightly as she dropped her phone onto the bedside table, she was quick to declare that Charity would be “the death of her one of these days” as her hand began to tighten once more around the hair of Charity that had pooled across her own stomach.

‘You love me really’, she declared, chuckling into the heat that had pooled between Vanessa’s legs, the vet writhing slightly at the cool air that brushed over her exposed core. By this point, her skin was heating up, the cool winter air present in the room doing little to cool her down.

‘I don’t know Charity, depends how this goes, and whether you finish what you started before either a toddler wanders in, or before Chas calls you wondering why you aren’t there to open up the pub’.

‘You certainly are feisty in the morning, aren’t you babe?’

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave a comment or some kudos. 
> 
> If you do, I may just try a few more ficlets before I move to the multi-chapter Vanity story I have planned.


End file.
